Memories Ranch
by LufflyNinja
Summary: Candy is just about fed up with everything that's happening right now. She's frustrated and confused, she's been having such a hard time with the ranch. CandyxMarlin abit RockxLumina and probably a few other couples thrown in there. Harvest Moon Cute DS


**Author's Note: So yeah, I've been so obsessed with this game lately I thought I'd write on it. ;D This is using the brown haired character! Her name is Candy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Uhg! This is too much work!" I complained as I started pounding rocks into dust with my over-sized hammer. I was so frustrated because things were just going to terrible. My boyfriend-…ex-boy friend, Rock, broke up with me because he had to have this whole talk on if we get married don't expect him to help much! He also was mad because I wasn't rich like his "oh-so-wonderful" Lumina! That was the final straw for him though. That was just 1 too many fights with him!

I stormed around my ranch chopping wood and smashing rocks angrily, but I was amazingly getting a lot of work done. I finally had enough stone to get that other animal barn I had wanted and a pond! I want some ducks so much! I finally stopped smashing long enough to realize that I didn't take care of any of my animals today.

" Oh no!" I quickly rushed to the sheep and cow barn and started to feed them quickly as they started to nudge me with their muzzles being impatient. I started petting them on the head and milking the cows apologizing to them continuously. After all of them were content I rushed over to the chicken coop and did the same, without the milking and the muzzles part though.  
It was about 8p.m when I finished and I was worn out. I didn't want to go to bed yet though so I went down to the Blue Bar where my good friend Griffin was. As I walked inside I noticed there were more people in there than usual. Of course Griffin and Muffy were handling the counter, Gustafa was there sitting sipping on what actually looked like water, along with Nami beside him she was mostly mumbling things to herself though. Carter also sat there drinking a Summer Heat, though more like chugging it. Then Marlin sat there staring at his Summer Heat, he kind of looked out of it.

I strode up beside him all smiles, I couldn't help it I was happy that I was finally having the chance to relax! I ordered an Autumn Colors drink and waited trying to not let Marlin bum me out.  
I finally got my drink, but by then Marlin had turned to me, " Oh hey there Candy, I didn't even see you walk in," He croaked. He must have been sick today, he looked a little pale, maybe he's still sick. I only nodded not knowing how to reply to it really with my mouth filled with a drink that I was busy chugging. He smiled at my response and gave a small chuckle, he was attempting to sit up straight now. It caused me to blush, which really wasn't attractive for a girl who's cheeks are puffed out filled with drink turning red. I swallowed quickly and smiled nervously.

" So how are you? We hardly see each other now days," I watched him for a moment as he ran his finger along the rim of his glass.

" No better than usual, can't complain though," He said lifting his eyes from the glass and giving me a kind smile. It was the best I'd felt the whole day, " So how are things with you and Rock? You guys have been together for what? A few months? Probably longer than that…I bet he finally brought you that fether," He said laughing a bit then dying down after he saw my face turn sad and a bit teary, "Oh no, Candy I was only joking! I-I'm sorry," He said I knew he was and he didn't mean anything by it but I'd been holding back tears all day. I was happy I didn't have to worry about Griffin or Muffy seeing me though , for their hands were full with the other costumers.  
A bit later I had calmed down and resorted to an occasional sniffle. I felt much better though especially after I told him what had happened, " I'm sorry, it's been a rough day for me too, so I can relate. Maybe not as bad as yours though, my heart didn't get broken today," He sighed finally taking a sip of his drink and then starting to drink more and more. I took that moment and realized that now we were the only ones left in the bar. Even Muffy had gone to bed. I finally looked back at Marlin and turns out he passed out! I panicked at first and didn't know what to do.

" Marlin? You're just taking a nap right? You didn't pass out! I won't have to attempt to take you home! I won't have to take you home in that total dark!" I then realized that it was 1 a.m. That's too late. I started to panic even more after that. I'm still running around the room trying to think of what I'm going to do. Griffin chuckled a bit then started heading off to his room, " I'll see you around Candy," then he started humming some song.

" You're just going to leave me here?!?" I pointed at him as he left to the other room. I then heard a bit of snickering and I saw that Marlin was awake now. I sighed with relief but I also knew I was blushing a lot. I sat back down next to him but he got up, " It's getting late, actually…it's early, I'll walk you home. What kind of guy would I be to keep a girl in a bar all night talking then let her walk home by herself in the dark?" He smiled and started to walk out the door, I only smiled back and followed him quickly.  
The walk was short but nice, I got home and he walked into my house surprisingly and made sure I went straight to bed, he must have noticed how many material stones and wood I made today because he grabbed my arm for a moment and lightly moved it around a bit looking worriedly at me. By now I was too tired to really pay attention to it. Bed was sending off serious vibes and I didn't even realize when he left because I'd already fallen asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I know it was a short chapter, but I'm just warming up! Please review! I like others ideas and I plan on crediting you or giving your own little tribute in the story! ;D**


End file.
